


Promise of parenthood

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Both Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge have unfinished business in the world of the living, and cannot cross over until that business is finished.





	1. Unfinished business (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Rogue discover that they have an unfinished business in the world of the living, one that they will both enjoy.....

In South Blue, a woman held a baby close to her chest. Her baby.

Her precious little son, the one she risked her safety for, to ensure he'd be safe from the Marines, and from the world. She wanted to live alongside him, to love him with every fiber of her being, but she knew that this was impossible. She was slowly dying. At least her last memory would be of her son. She couldn't ask for more than that. But she did anyway.

"Please, keep my baby safe." she whispered to whoever was listening.

And the forces beyond heard her. They arranged for her to meet Garp and ensure that her child would be handed over to the Marine smoothly, fulfilling Roger's wish in the process. Both Roger and Rouge entrusted Garp with the life of their child, knowing Garp would keep him safe from the Marines and pirates alike.

With one last breath, Rouge passed away, meeting Roger in Halls of Judgement.

But, as it turned out, neither Rouge nor Roger could pass into the afterlife. Not fully. Because they still have an unfinished business left in the world. Or so whoever was in charge of life-to-death transition said. They were to be given their original bodies, until their unfinished business was done. 

"I think we both know what our unfinished business is." Roger announced as soon as they woke up in their new bodies "So let's get cracking, shall we?"

"Yeah." Rouge agreed "Let's track down Garp."

-x-

Garp was indeed suprised to see both of them alive, but he more or less got over it when they explained the situation to him. He took them to meet their child, who was two years old. What ensued were many public displays of affection. Roger and Rouge told everyone who wanted to hear how adorable their baby was. It had been decided that Ace would stay under the care of his current Guardians. Roger and Rouge, who had taken residence in Foosha Village, would visit from time to time, to ensure that he was safe and cared for. They posed as friends of Ace's parents, in order to not draw too much attention to the fact that they were related by blood, as that would put Ace in too much danger. 


	2. Family bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time

"All right." Roger announced "Now watch this!"

He proceeded to smash a huge boulder in half, and Luffy looked at him with expression of awe. Roger dusted his hands off and smiled at the young boy. Rouge joined them with two cups.

"Whiskey for you." she handed the first cup to Roger, and gave the second one to Luffy "And for you, my special recipe."

"What's that?" Luffy asked curiously

It smelled nice.

"Meat juice." Rouge answered "You and my husband are similar. You both like meat and meat-related products."

Luffy's eyes shone. He downed the whole glass before wiping the residue off from his mouth using his sleeve. Ace was leaning against the wall of the house, observing the scene before him with a small, hidden smile. Both Roger and Rouge discovered early on that the easiest way to earn Ace's love was through befriending Sabo and Luffy, and so they focused their efforts on that, in hopes that Ace would accept them one day.

Sabo was absent at the moment, having gone to buy supplies for the future.

"I want to show you some of my tricks!" Luffy's eyes sparkled in excitement

It was no secret why Ace loved Luffy. The younger boy was his hope, someone who cheered him on, someone who wanted him to live. Because that was the kind of person Luffy was, something that Roger and Rouge knew beyond a shadow of doubt from the time they spent around Luffy.

"Of course." Rouge smiled an indulgent smile.

Luffy looked at Roger, who simply nodded. With that, Luffy took off. Rouge and Roger tried his best to keep up with him. Eventually, they arrived at a clearing filled with various animals, ones that Luffy couldn't defeat no matter how hard he tried.

"Here, let me help you." Roger offered, finally taking pity on Luffy

He unleashed a blast of Conqueror's haki, knocking most of the animals out.

"Cool!" Luffy exclaimed "Can you teach me?"

"Afraid not." Roger ruffled his hair "You have to be born with it before I can teach you."

"Can you teach me?" another voice interrupted.

Roger lifted his head and gave his son a warm look.

"Sure." Roger grinned "I knew your father, and he had that ability, so chances are that you have it too. I'll help you awaken it and train it. Word of warning, though. My training methods are unorthodox."

Rouge watched them. Her whole body trembled, and she resisted the urge to scoop her baby up and shield him from the world, from the misfortune that was bound to befall him thanks to his name alone due to the legacy it carried, and she knew that Roger felt the same. It wasn't the time for that yet, not until Ace accepted them as his loved ones.

-x-

Sabo had told them about Bluejam, a man who ruled over the Grey Terminal with an iron fist, and whose endeavors were backed up by the Nobles of High Town.

And now, Roger and Rouge were face-to-face with the man himself. He held Ace up in the air, as Luffy lay beaten on the concrete, and Sabo was being held at gunpoint by one of his henchmen. The very sight was enough to make Roger see red, and Rouge was shaking in tranquil fury.

"Sabo and I will be leaving." Bluejam announced "I am taking him back to where he belongs, and we're taking Ace along to ensure that no one comes after us."

And then Roger moved, faster than a blur, and he kicked Bluejam in the nuts, securing Sabo and Ace in his grasp.

"Don't harm my sons, ever." Roger hissed "You sorry excuse for a human being."


	3. Reunions and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Rouge meet some old friends of theirs, and get an unique opportunity to gush about their son non-stop.

Shanks was happy.

He had his course set for East Blue a while ago, and now he had finally arrived to his destination.

He couldn't wait to see his protege, and the boy he had intended to become Roger's successor.

He didn't expect to see both Roger and Rouge, who were very much alive, and were living on the island.

"Hello, Shanks." Roger enveloped him in a giant bear hug "Last time I saw you, you were but a squirt! You've grown much!"

Shanks giggled, clearly in an attempt to hide his embarrassment in front of his former Captain. Rouge looked at him like a mother would.

"I have my own crew now!" Shanks announced, skillfully changing the subject "They are just as rowdy as we were, but they are also a loyal bunch."

"I am sure they are!" Roger laughed in that carefree manner of his

"If I may ask......" Shanks bit his lip "How come you two are alive? All the newspapers said you were both dead."

"So we were." Roger agreed

"But we were sent back here because we still had an unfinished business." Rouge cut in "Until that business is settled, we can't pass on."

"What is this unfinished business?" Shanks looked hopeful "Maybe I can help?"

"Oh, yes, you can." Roger gave Shanks an evil look "You most certainly can."

"Roger." Rouge elbowed her lover harshly

"Our unfinished business is our baby." Roger whispered, grinning at Shanks "We were sent back to make sure my legacy doesn't do him in."

And Shanks followed Roger's hand. He saw Luffy playing nearby with two boys his age. One of his playmates looked just like Roger, with some of Rouge's features thrown in.

"Don't tell anyone who we really are, or that we are even alive." Roger warned "Least of all the three of them. If word gets out, he would be in danger."

"Don't you worry." Shanks laughed "Your secret's safe with me, dahahaha!"

"His real reason is that he is afraid his baby would hate him if he finds out the truth." Rouge stage-whispered

Shanks laughed even harder at that.

"Rouge......" Roger pouted

"Dahahahaha! What a perfect blackmail!" Shanks was clutching his stomach with both hands

-x-

"No." Roger refused to budge "You are already inebriated. I am not gonna be responsible if you keel over."

"Are you sure about that?" Shanks leaned in his chair comfortably "If you don't let me have another, I'll find Ace and tell him exactly who you are."

"No fair......." Roger mumbled "That information is classified for a reason......"

Rouge watched them, keeping her mouth covered with her hands to hide her smile. Those two were just adorable. She wished she had a camera so she could take dozens of pictures.

"All right." she announced "Break time is over. You don't want to mess this up. It's his birthday, after all. Or would be in couple of hours. So get yourselves into gear! Unless everything is done before midnight, I'll spank both of you!"

"Yes, Madam!" Shanks and Roger saluted, standing at the ready

-x-

Ace heard two low voices conversing.

"Are you sure we can't tell?" a voice that was unmistakably Luffy's wondered

"Yes, I am sure." Sabo repeated "The nice lady promised cookies for me and meat for you if we keep this a secret for a little while longer."

"Meat!" Luffy exclaimed in delight

Ace decided to let them be. Whatever they were discussing wasn't that important, either way.

And so, he left off to do his own thing.

And he ended up running into Shanks.

"Ah. I was looking for you." Shanks beamed "Care to take a walk with me? Your parents' friends talked about you a lot. I want to get to know you better. Anyone that Luffy likes must be a great person, dahahaha!"

As soon as they were sure that Shanks and Ace were out of sight, Rouge and Roger darted into the hut, each one pulling a cart, one filled with presents, the other filled with party decorations. Luffy and Sabo helped them bring the contents into the hut. The owner of the hut, who was also in on the whole thing, had left on a vacation, taking her whole band with her. She used New Year's Eve as an excuse to take a vacation in the first place.

When they were finished, it was 10 o'clock. Luffy and Sabo got their promised rewards: a jar of cookies for Sabo and a bottle of Rouge's meat juice for Luffy.

"So......" Shanks was running out of topics to discuss 

He hoped that the whole thing was done already. Distracting Ace was harder than it seemed, especially since his younger companion was ignoring him for the most part.

"What is your fondest memory with Luffy?"

He prided himself on being able to think of a suitable question to ask. And yet, Ace ignored him.

"Would you like for me to test your fighting skills?" Shanks decided to change up his approach

It was not midnight yet, and if they returned earlier than that, Rouge would skin him alive. Fortunately, Ace perked up at the idea.

"Last one standing is the winner." Shanks laid out the rules "No killing allowed. Let's begin!"

Ace attempted to punch him, but Shanks dodged the punch with ease.

-x-

Shanks sagged in relief. It was finally nearing midnight, which meant it was time to start their return trip.

"It's getting dark." Shanks noted "Let's go back to the hut before monsters get us."

"The only monster around here......" Shanks heard Ace murmur "......is me."

"Is that really what you think about yourself?" Shanks couldn't help but ask

"Yeah." Ace looked up at him defiantly "Isn't it true? Everyone says it's true......Why would they be lying about something like that?"

Shanks didn't reply. He promised Roger he wouldn't say anything, and it wasn't likely he would have changed Ace's mind either. But maybe what was going to happen could.

"We're here." Shanks said instead, as the hut came into view "You wait here. I'll see if everything is okay, then I will call for you if it is."

Ace knew that Shanks was definitely hiding something, but decided to oblige anyway. Shanks disappeared into the hut.

After a few moments, he came back out.

"All right, Ace." he said cheerfully "You may come in."

And Ace did just that. The whole hut was covered in darkness. It was almost like something big was about to happen.

Then two loud pops were heard, and the lights turned on. Luffy, Sabo, Makino, Red-haired pirates and his parents' friends were all gathered around the table. A giant cake and a buttload of presents were on and around the table, and the banners hung from the ceiling read 'Happy birthday, Ace'.

"I told you I didn't want it celebrated......" Ace mumbled, looking away

"Dahahaha!" Shanks pushed him forward, smiling "Just relax. You are the star for tonight, so enjoy yourself!"

Luffy and Sabo grabbed Ace, one arm each, and lead him towards the special seat, which was also decorated with ribbons. Makino placed a party hat onto Ace's head.

-x-

The adults were dancing and singing.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy were sitting in the corner, opting to observe the festivities silently. They didn't worry about getting up early tomorrow, so they could afford to stay up late.

They left the present-opening for the following morning, because they felt it would be more impactful that way.

Two hours later, Roger and Rouge decided that the guest of honor should participate in his own party, and so they coerced Ace, Sabo and Luffy into dancing together with other guests.

"Oh, by the way.......Whitebeard and his crew are coming too, in a few days." Shanks dropped the bombshell


	4. Whitebeard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitebeard and his crew pay a visit.

Sabo, Ace and Luffy looked at the last present in awe. Roger held it up by its T-shaped stem.

"Do you like it?" Roger beamed "We spent quite some time tracking it down and stealing it from its previous owners."

He handed the fruit to Ace, who felt a strange, but comfortable warmth emanating from it.

"A Devil Fruit?" Ace raised an eyebrow

"Yes." Roger nodded "Mera-Mera no Mi, to be precise. It's yours to do with as you wish."

"So cool!" Luffy beamed 

Sabo frowned. Now that Luffy and Ace both had one, he felt like an odd one out.

"Will I get one too?" he asked in a hopeful tone

"When it's your birthday, you will." Roger promised

Ace took a bite and chewed.

And promptly gagged.

"Disgusting." he said 

"Of course it is." Shanks laughed "They all taste like crap!"

-x-

Roger, Rouge and Red-Haired Pirates stood on the shore as Whitebeard and his crew disembarked.

"Long time no see, Whitebeard." Roger saluted with a dopey grin

"I didn't expect to find you here." Whitebeard remarked 

"What can I say?" Roger twirled his moustache "I am a family man now."

He used his free hand to pull Rouge closer to him, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Then, before any of them could say another word, Whitebeard was attacked by what appeared to be a living fire.

"And what might this be?" Whitebeard stopped the assault with one hand

The living fire turned back into its original form, a 13-year-old boy, who glared daggers at Whitebeard.

"I challenge you to a fight to the death." Ace gave Whitebeard a hard look "If I could defeat you, I could prove that I am more than my father was."

Whitebeard saw Roger wince, and gave him a sympathetic look. Roger shrugged it off and stepped forward, grabbing Ace by the arm.

"Don't think it's a good idea." Roger pointed out "You are not strong enough to defeat Whitebeard yet."

"How about joining my crew instead?" Whitebeard offered with a laugh "You are just the kind of person I'd like to call son."

Roger glared at Whitebeard, his hand resting on Ace's shoulder protectively, with that look in his eyes. Whitebeard knew that look. The look that said 'he already has a father and a mother'. Nonetheless, that wouldn't keep him from trying.

Roger glanced at the rest of Whitebeard's crew. His gaze stopped on one crew-member in particular. Roger sensed something strange emanating from him. Something evil.

"Who is that?" Roger indicated towards the man in question.

"That's Marshall D. Teach." Whitebeard replied "The newest crew-member of mine."

-x-

It was the 20th of March. Whitebeard and his crew were still around, mostly because Whitebeard was still trying to get Ace to join.

Roger delivered another Devil Fruit. This time, it was purple, with an intricate swirly pattern. He gave it to Sabo, as promised.

Sabo took a bite.

"Roger!" Rouge called "You promised me you will join me in a shopping trip today."

Roger sighed, but obliged anyway.

And he made the biggest mistake of his life in the process.

-x-

Two people were missing.

It was the first thing that Roger and Rouge noticed upon getting back.

"Where are Teach and Sabo?" Roger demanded 

"They went for a walk." Whitebeard supplied "Why?"

"You are an idiot." Roger stated bluntly "You have no idea what you have done, do you?"

And he let out a blast of conqueror's haki, strong enough to knock out an elephant. Everyone but Rouge, Whitebeard, and Roger himself was knocked out.

"Come on." Roger urged "And you better hope we're not too late. Otherwise, I will kill you, strongest man in the world or not."

When they arrived at a clearing, they saw Sabo sprawled out on the dewy grass. Roger knelt down beside him and felt his pulse.

It was faint, but still there. There was a knife wound on his chest.

"We need to get him to a doctor, asap!" Roger lifted Sabo up "He lost quite a bit of blood. If he isn't treated in time, he'd die."


	5. Yami Yami no Mi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace, Sabo and Luffy set out to sea earlier than planned in order to escape from the threat back home. Roger and Rouge tag along. They would protect their sons no matter what.

Sabo opened his eyes.

He felt light-headed and dizzy, and his whole body hurt.

He was inside of a plain white room, with white walls.

His torso was covered in bandages.

There was an IV attached to his arm.

The other end was attached to a bag of blood.

He must have suffered from blood loss, then.

The door opened, and Shanks came in, carrying a bowl of soup.

"You're restricted to liquid diet for the time being, kid." Shanks informed "You're lucky to be alive, to be honest."

There were footsteps approaching outside, and with them, the voices.

"Calm down." 

"CALM DOWN? YOUR NEGLIGENCE ALMOST HAD ONE OF _MY_ SONS KILLED! IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, HE'D BE DEAD!"

Then, without warning, two men burst inside, followed by Ace and Luffy. Sabo recognized one of the men as Whitebeard, and the other as one of two new Foosha village residents who befriended him and his brothers

The shorter man sat onto one of the chairs next to Sabo's bed, and Shanks occupied the other.

"Should you tell him, or should I?"

"I will." Shanks said "You see kid, the four of us talked about this, and decided that you're not allowed to go outside without being accompanied by at least two adults capable of combat. The person who attacked you is still nearby, and we can't take any chances."

"Out of curiosity, who attacked me and why?" Sabo leaned backwards, into his pillow.

"His name is Marshall D. Teach. He used to be one of Whitebeard's son, but he was disowned after he attacked you." Shanks informed

"As for the why, he is after your birthday present. He desperately wants it." Roger added "And since the only way to obtain the fruit is by killing its current user, I presume you know what would happen if he got his hands on you?"

Sabo shuddered as he realized the implications.

"Wouldn't be safer for us to go out to sea earlier, then?" Ace suggested "It'll be easier for him to find Sabo on this smaller island. Therefore, Sabo would be safer out at sea than he would be here."

"That's not a bad idea, actually." Roger agreed "Rouge and me will be coming along. We'll set out in about a week."

-x-

And so, they were at sea ten days later. Sabo was under strict instructions from the doctor not to strain his body for another two weeks. As such, the duties on the ship were split among the other four.

"How is the mopping going?" Sabo teased, looking up from the book he was reading

"It will go faster if you helped us!" Ace snapped

"Can't." Sabo replied smoothly, moving a little to make himself more comfortable "Doctor's orders."

"Ship approaching!" Roger suddenly yelled "Blackbeard pirates!"

Everybody spread out to grab their weapons. They all knew what this meant. Three days after the attack, Marshall D. Teach also set out to sea with five other people. He started calling himself Blackbeard, and his crew Blackbeard pirates, in mockery of his original Captain.

"Get ready for our first naval battle!" Roger ordered "Don't let him get anywhere near his target!"

He, Ace and Luffy formed protective shield around Sabo.

"Don't worry, kid." Roger assured "We won't let them hurt our nakama."

-x-

Lafitte swung his sword at Sabo, prepared to decapitate him, but Roger stopped his blade midway through.

"Hurry it up, Lafitte!" Marshall D. Teach ordered "I want Yami Yami no Mi, and I don't have all day!"

"Stay away from my son!" Roger's eyes narrowed into slits "Or you'll regret it!"

"Ace, Luffy." Rouge called "Help me move Sabo into the cabin."

The two boys were quick to oblige, and Sabo felt himself being lifted up.

He was laid down onto a proper bed shortly afterwards. This vessel.....could this vessel be.....?

"Yes." Rouge confirmed his suspicions "We threw Saint Jalmack and his men overboard and took their ship as our own. After all, a noble should be on a noble's ship, especially if he is ill."

Sabo laughed.


	6. Overprotective parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are just unexpected.
> 
> Or how Roger and Rouge show their overprotective side.

It had been ten years since they set out to sea.

During that time, Ace, Sabo and Luffy had grown.

Ace had short black hair which reached up to his neck, and he had a well-built body. He wore an orange hat he bought two years ago. On his neck and his hat, he wore bead necklaces which matched those worn by his caretaker. It was his way of paying respects to her.

Sabo's hair was the same length, and just like Ace's, his body was pleasing to the eye. He wore a top hat resembling the one he wore in his childhood. He wore a pair of goggles atop his hat.

Luffy was.....just Luffy.

Their control over their Devil Fruits had increased during the time they spent at sea, as did their proficiency at using their abilities, thanks to the training Roger and Rouge put them through.

However, some things never changed.

As such, the instant Ace brought his girl-friend - who was a Marine, and a lot smaller than Roger - onto the ship, all hell broke loose.

"Are you insane?" Rouge stared at Ace, hands on her hips "You know what will happen if you continue going down this road."

"It's a slippery slope, yeah." Roger agreed, nodding sagely 

They cast level looks at Ace and Isuka, causing the latter to shrink under their scrutiny.

"Marines hunt down pirates. It's a fact." Rouge continued "Give her breathing room, and she'll have you cuffed with seastone and dragged off to who-knows-where before you could say 'oh crap'."

"Aren't you being just a little bit overprotective?" Sabo laughed

"We're friends of Ace's parents." Roger pointed out "And we adopted all three of you. I think we're allowed to be overprotective, as you put it."

"I think I am allowed to make my own choices, thank you very much." Ace protested

"You'll always be one of little squirts we adopted ten years ago in our eyes." Roger wiggled his finger 

"But I suppose we can be a little bit lenient." Rouge relented "However, if she hurts you in any way, she'll end up at the bottom of the sea. Make no mistake about that."

"It's our duty as parents to intimidate your chosen romantic partners." Roger added "Sabo and Luffy won't be exempt from this either, if it makes you feel better."

"I have no interest in romance." Luffy stated bluntly 

They occupied themselves by doing various things for the rest of the afternoon.

"Don't you think it was a bit excessive, Rouge?" Roger inquired as soon as they were alone

"Ace is our baby, both biological and adopted." Rouge defended "We're allowed to be excessive when it comes to him. He is branded by birth thanks to us. And dating a Marine is a great way for that information to spread. The instant his tongue loosens, she'll know, and she'll probably tell every single Marine she could. After than, he'll be captured swiftly and executed even faster than that. Do you want that fate to befall our baby?"

"No." Roger said instantly "We'll go with your plan."


	7. The time has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are leaving.

It was inevitable. Both Roger and Rouge knew this. But that didn't make it hurt any less. Ace and Sabo were leaving to start their own separate journeys as pirates in their own right. That only left Luffy, who would be setting out too, in just a few short years. They returned to East Blue to see them off. Unsuprisingly, Ace was taking Isuka along, and she no longer wore her usual Marine colors. Instead, she wore a red shirt and grey, baggy, pants.

"I will keep him out of trouble." Isuka promised them both

"I am sure you will." Rouge admitted "The one I am really worried about is you. Heaven knows that Teach wouldn't give up so easily, not even after all this time. So you'd best be careful."

"Don't worry." Sabo assured her "I will be."

Elsewhere in the Grand Line, there was a change. A big one. The entire Marine base was in chaos.

Because this was the first time something like this happened.

The first time that a Marine went rogue.

Akainu pursed his lips in frustration. Isuka had disappeared several months ago, and was presumed dead, which was a major loss for the Marines, considering that she was a promising individual. And now, she had reappeared......as a member of small pirate crew which called themselves Spade Pirates.

Akainu felt the one emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. Pity. He knew exactly why she went rogue. After all, he suffered through the same thing, long ago. He too had his parents killed by someone he trusted. And when he found out, he had killed that person, no questions asked. That was the start of his belief in Absolute Justice. 

And yet, when it came to her, his resolve wavered.

-x-

Inaho and her brother were here by coincidence.

And yet, this coincidence turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

One that eventually turned their whole lives upside down.

There was a young boy lying on shore, his feet submerged. 

It appeared that the ocean had drained all of his strength.

A Devil Fruit user, then.

"I am Inaho." Inaho introduced "This is Haseo, my brother."

"Pleased to meet you." the boy spoke weakly "My name is Sabo......"

"Well, Sabo." Inaho hovered over him "You seem tired. How about you take a nice long rest at our place. You'll be able to leave as soon as you regain your strength."

-x-

On the second day of his stay with the siblings, Sabo noticed a purple bruise on both of their wrists.

He suspected what was going on, but Inaho and Haseo weren't to keen to talk about it. And Sabo respected their wishes.

Nonetheless, once his strength had returned, he offered them to join his crew.

They accepted, after brief hesitation. Neither of them said it out loud, but Sabo knew they were eager to escape from their abusive father for good. 

Sabo could understand. His father was also abusive, in a different way.

That night, he told Inaho and Haseo his story, and their bond strengthened.

And on that night, Darkness pirates were born.


	8. Of alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marines and mayhem never go well together

"What is it?"

"I am sorry, Sengoku-san." a young Marine seemed out of breath "But Roger pirates have resurfaced."

"Why now of all times?" Sengoku wondered

"I don't know, Sir." the Marine replied truthfully "But that's not the worst part!"

"Go on......"

"The worst part is that they've made a four-way alliance with Spade Pirates, Darkness Pirates, and Straw-Hat Pirates!"

-x-

Roger threw his head back and laughed. Making an alliance with his sons' crews sure was a gutsy move, but it paid off. No one would dare touch them now, not with fear of retribution from him and his crew looming over their heads.

And speaking of his sons, he sure missed those squirts, especially Ace........

He couldn't assist them directly, due to the possibility of the Marines connecting the dots and realizing that Ace was his biological son. However, he could take out Big Mom and Kaido for them. Teach too, if he ever encounters that traitor. 

He looked over his crew. All of them were there, and all of them were still loyal. Rayleigh, Gaban, Oden, Inuarashi, Nekomamushi. And of course, Rouge. Not many knew this, but she was a formidable fighter. Her frying pan had slain many dangerous foes. 

"Everyone!" he announced with a flourish "Let's wage war on Big Mom and Kaido and show them why this era belongs to our sons!"

His words were answered with cheers of approval.

-x-

"Are you sure?" Perospero, the first child and the oldest member of Big Mom Pirates turned to face his younger sibling

"Yes, I am." Katakuri, the second-born and the first mate of Big Mom Pirates, replied "Do you think I would lie concerning this?"

"Then we have no chance of winning." Perospero noted "Roger is an icon of his era. We can't beat him."

"Speaking of me?"

Standing on the ledge, grinning from ear to ear, was Roger himself.

"Let me guess. You want to defeat us and re-claim your title." Perospero said dryly

"Oh, goodness, no." Roger grimaced "There is no fun in repeating things that had already happened."

He cracked his knuckles.

"It's just that Spade Pirates, Darkness Pirates and Straw-Hat pirates are very much under-appreciated." he continued "Their Captains have real drive, and are the only ones worthy of becoming my successors. So I've returned to make their path a little easier to traverse. So, come at me, Big Mom Pirates!"


	9. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has a few skeletons in the closet, and it's high-time for some things to be resolved.....

Whitebeard was never a man of religion.

He didn't believe in Gods, angels or demons.

But in this moment, even he had to admit that demons were real. 

After all, two demons were making a way towards him, feral expressions on their faces. 

And for the first time in his life, Whitebeard was scared. Judging by the whimpers coming out from under his chair, Thatch and Ace were scared too.

"So......" Roger gave him a crooked smile "We were in the neighborhood, and we figured we might as well drop by."

Roger and Rouge proceeded to give him sweet smiles, unnaturally sweet smiles. Ones that sent a chill down his spine.

"You know why we're here." Roger continued "You must."

"You sure you want to do this?" Whitebeard stood up, revealing his massive height, his trademark bisento clutched in his right hand

"Yes." Roger said simply "After all, you charmed our baby into joining you somehow, so as a parent, I have to make sure you can offer him the love and protection he deserves. Heaven knows he needs all the love that he can get."

"So, you'll be fighting us, both of us." Rouge added

They still had those sickeningly sweet smiles on their faces.

-x-

Currently, they were sitting in Whitebeard's private cabin, licking their wounds and talking. Whitebeard found a way to keep his children occupied so that they wouldn't eavesdrop.

"So....." Roger took a sip of wine "I assume that he told you all about me, how I am his biological father, and how I left him with nothing but a burden too large to bear?"

"That he did." Whitebeard agreed, laughing

"Then apologize to him on my behalf." Roger implored "Tell him that his father apologizes to him for failing as a father."

"Tell him the same thing on my behalf as well." Rouge hastily added "Can't let Roger one-up me on this one."

"That I will." Whitebeard promised, with a twinkle in his eyes

"And you better be prepared to defend him with your life." Roger's expression became more serious "The moment Marines put the pieces together - which they will - they'll do everything in their power to see him dead."

"They'll have to go through all of us first." Whitebeard promised

"Good." Roger grinned "Because if something happens to him, I'll have your head as a payment."

-x-

"Do you like it here?"

Ace was tasked with moving several crates around, and Rouge and Roger were helping, mostly as an excuse to be allowed to hang around their biological son.

"Well, I'd have to say I do." Ace turned to face Roger and Rouge "Whitebeard is a genuinely good person, and for the first time in my life, I have a family......one that I could really call my own."

"So." Roger's expression darkened "You've realized the truth, I take it?"

"It's been obvious for some time now." Ace shrugged, his expression somewhat cold "And I don't think I am ready to forgive you just yet."

"That's quite all right." Roger murmured, suddenly turning to look at the sea "But know this at least. You'll always be special in our eyes. If you need us at any point, just call, and we'll come running."

Rouge handed Ace a Den-Den Mushi, complete with their number.

"I might need it sooner than you'd think." Ace mumbled, placing a crate in a vacant spot below deck "The Marines have started moving recently, but this time, it seems a bit strange. It's almost like they know."

Roger and Rouge looked at one another, and nodded.

"We could afford to take a longer vacation, right, Rouge?" Roger finally asked

"I believe so, Roger." Rouge nodded "After all, our baby comes first."


	10. There for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is ugly and full of heartache......for some more than the others.

Gol D. Roger fixed the prisoner with a glare, one which would have made someone with a weaker will pee his pants.

"Why are you here, and who sent you?" Roger asked

"Akainu did." the Marine announced confidently

"You haven't told me why yet." Roger moved the tip of the blade so that it rested on the man's throat

There was a small group gathered around them, as they didn't want to overwhelm the Marine with numbers. Doing so usually resulted in them shutting up entirely - like clams - and they weren't in a mood to do that kind of thing. Those in the group were Marco, Thatch, Rouge, Ace, and Whitebeard himself. And during the whole exchange, Roger's eyes alternated between Ace and the prisoner. 

"Akainu said something about how letting you and your bloodline go would be a disgrace. He said that you and your ilk must be eradicated from this world."

Roger's eyes strayed, landing on his wife and son. Ace was shaking, while Rouge's hand rested on his shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down. Roger dipped his head slightly, eyes darkened.

"You see, you may trash-talk me all you want." Roger gripped the hilt of his blade "But the moment you bring my family into your tirades or whatever, I get angry, and you don't like me while I am angry."

"Why?" the Marine challenged "It's the truth."

Roger saw a movement from the corner of his eye. Ace was already halfway to his cabin, and Rouge was quick to go after him, trying her best to keep up. He decided not to go after them himself, realizing that his presence would only make things worse. He was, after all, what caused this mess in the first place. There was no doubt in his mind that Whitebeard and Rouge would be fine parents, and he was okay with that.

Instead, he turned towards the prisoner.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand." he demanded with a growl

There was no reply forthcoming, so he glanced at Whitebeard.

"All yours." he informed, backing off

-x-

She had both of her arms wrapped around the hunched form on the bed. She felt every sob, every shake of the body. She heard every little sniffle coming from the precious life next to her. And for the first time, she didn't known what to say. Righteous anger filled her body up, combining itself with raw, fierce sense of protectiveness. She whispered soothing words to the body in her arms, words that even she didn't really believe.

Then, the other person lifted his head up, and Rouge found herself staring in what was a perfect amalgamation between herself and Roger.

"This is my fault." Ace stated, wrapping his knees with his eyes

There was a storm in those eyes, one that Rouge desperately wished to remove, but didn't know how.

"No, it's not......" she tried to sound convincing, but her tone spoke of the reality

"But it's true!" Ace knocked the vase down from the stand, and it shattered into million pieces "You see? I destroy everything around me, despite not meaning to."

He plopped down on the bed, suddenly drained of all of his energy. His eyes stared at the ceiling, and suddenly, he couldn't bring himself to care. Rouge lay down next to him, her hand resting firmly on his chest. And he, in turn, wrapped his own arm around her waist. They fell asleep like that.

-x-

"They'll gut me like a fish." a voice stated dryly "They'll carve out my entrails and feed them to Sea Kings. We all know that's what they're really after. Next time, Akainu himself would come, and that would be a full stop. An absolute end. Whatever you want to call it."

"I think that it would be obvious." Roger replied "That's kinda why we're having this meeting in the first place, to try and keep that from happening."

Roger was seated on deck itself. Rouge and Ace were standing by the railing, hugging the hell out of one another. Whitebeard and his commanders were seated in wooden chairs, like usual.

Whitebeard cleared his throat, and everyone went silent as he relayed the plan.

"Are you insane?" Roger gave him an accusing glare "That would be giving them what they want."

"I think he has a point." Ace reasoned, despite the fact that his body was still shaking "It could be beneficial. They would never suspect that their actual target is the one who infiltrated their ranks."

Both Roger and Rouge turned to Ace, staring at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head. The air around them seemed to go denser, and the temperature dropped several degrees.

"So let me get this straight." Roger said slowly, circling around Ace as he spoke "You are offering to infiltrate the most powerful organization in the world, one that is hellbent on outright murdering you, for some info that might help us prevent them from doing so in the first place?"

"Um, yes?" Ace offered weakly

The temperature dropped several more degrees, as Roger was clearly attempting to control both his frustration and his concern.

"Out of the question." was the final verdict "We're not giving them what they want, and neither are you."

"How about if we accompany him?" Marco offered "That should mitigate your concern."

"Fine." Roger agreed "But me and Rouge shall be going as a back-up too. Just in case."

-x-

"I am Ganor." Marco introduced himself "My friend over there is Teach."

"Welcome to Marine forces." was the automated reply "We are a bit under-staffed for a moment, so any assistance is appreciated. You'll be starting out as coffee makers."

Once all the formalities were finished, Ace and Marco found themselves sharing a room. Ace immediately turned on his companion.

"Really? Of all the possible names, you introduce me as our worst enemy?"

"Considering that the whole point of this operation is to save you from the authorities, I think you should be a little more grateful." was the deadpan response "Besides, I thought that giving them false information would be beneficial."


	11. Your Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I should know." she chuckles softly "After all, I died for you once, and will do it again if I have to."

Ace groaned. 

If there was one thing that he hated, it was getting up early. Due to being a Marine, however, this was his fate for the next four months. This was the length of time they needed to squeeze out all the info about 'The Hunt', as they had dubbed it, so that they could be better prepared and thus avoid any casualties. He couldn't say he liked it, but it had to be done.

_"Of course you wouldn't like it." the voice in his head supplied "After all, the reasons that 'The Hunt' restarted in the first place was because of you. If they ever find out, they'll drag you to the gallows without much thought. But then again, you would happily die if it means protecting your new family from harm, won't you?"_

"Yes. Yes, I would." Ace said, without missing a beat

_"Then let me tell you that they value you just as much." the voice continued "And they're not the only ones either. Roger and Rouge do too. They brought you into this world, and they would do anything - anything - to keep you in it."_

"Shut up." Ace hissed through gritted teeth "They can't.....they can't do this......not for me......"

_"Some truths are hard to accept." the voice pointed out "And the sooner you accept this one, the better. Or are you ready to spit on all the sacrifices they're making or will make in the future by dying yourself?_

"Ace." another voice, a gentler one, interrupted, as a gentle hand touched his shoulder "Are you all right?"

Ace looked up, only to see both Marco and Rouge looking at him in concern. It was Rouge's hand which rested upon his shoulder.

"Of course I am not all right!" he snapped "After all 'The Hunt' - "

He was interrupted by Rouge clamping his mouth shut before he could utter another word.

"Don't." she whispered "Don't let them know. It will be okay. Everything would be okay. Go to your room and rest. We'll call in sick for you."

-x-

Ace lay down in bed, staring at the ceiling. Rouge was asleep in a chair beside the bed, keeping watch over him like a guardian angel.

_"She is." the voice came again "She is a parent."_

Ace groaned and tuned it out. Here he was, lying in the bed, inside the Marine base. Outside, the Marines were preparing for 'The Hunt'. If only they knew that their target was already in their custody......

He chuckled at that, before turning around and falling into deep sleep.

He found himself back on Moby Dick. He was surrounded by mangled bodies of his family. He recognized some prominent members, all lying dead in the pool of their own blood. As he went forward, he saw more and more bodies. The last body he saw - the one lying closest to the chair - was Rouge's.

He looked up at Whitebeard, shaking like a leaf.

"For the crime of having us die for worthless creature such as yourself." Whitebeard's deep voice rumbled "I sentence you to death."

One by one, his family stood up, throwing hurtful words at him, resenting him for getting them killed. Finally, Rouge arose too. Her dress was covered in blood, which was oozing from the fresh wound on her stomach.

"You're no son of mine." she announced flatly "Go back to Hell, where you belong."

-x-

Ace woke up screaming. This, in turn, woke up Rouge.

"A nightmare?" she gave him a knowing look

"They all resented me for endangering them." he whispered "Even you."

"Then it really was a nightmare." she ran her fingers through his hair "I would never hate you, and I know that they won't either. After all, I died for you once already.....and I've returned to be your guardian angel."

"Yeah....." he mumbled, leaning against her

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder. And just for the moment, they were nothing more than a mother and her child.


	12. Charmers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more than one way to skin a cat.

"And then I......"

Ace gawked at the sight of his own mother getting comfortable - too comfortable - with the Marine Commander of this particular base.

"That's nothing." the Commander threw his head back and laughed "Soon, we'll have rid the world of Roger and his despicable family. Now that would be something to brag about!"

"Really?" Rouge smiled "Now that's interesting. Tell me more about it!"

And the gullible Captain took the bait, spilling confidential info and plans to have all three of them killed, without a care in the world. Not wanting to eavesdrop further, Ace went back the way he came from, without being noticed.

The next time they saw each other was in the dead of the night, when they gathered for their daily meeting. They stuck like sore thumbs in the stillness of the night. Soon enough, Roger joined them, plopping down beside Rouge with all the grace of a boulder.

"Found anything?" Roger asked in his no-nonsense tone

"I have." Rouge handed him the sheets of paper, filled with all the details she had transcribed from memory

"That's my girl." Roger praised, scanning the papers with his eyes

Then he grew pale.

"This is bad." he muttered "Akainu is going to be transferred here temporarily, until the eradication is complete."

Rouge grew pale as well. Marco gripped the weapon he was holding till his knuckles turned white. And Ace's eyes widened, before he swallowed something akin to heavy lump in his throat.

Then, he fainted. 

The other three quickly picked him up and carried him off to his room. Fortunately, they didn't run into anyone on their way.

-x-

He woke up with the worst headache he had ever felt.

"He's awake." a voice informed

"How are you feeling?" Rouge asked softly, placing a hand against his head

"I am fine." he sat up, but was hit by a wave of nausea

"No, you are not." Marco deadpanned "Lay back down."

Groaning, he did as he was told.

"I am not a baby." he protested, pouting 

"Yes, you are." a strong voice said, as a pair of strong arms swept him into a bear hug "You are mine. My precious baby."

"What are we going to do with Akainu?" Marco inquired 

"Well, since it happens that you are his main target." Roger turned to look his son straight into eyes "We need to find a way to keep you and him from meeting. Can you think of anything?"

"Well, I do have an idea. But it's incredibly risky." Rouge finally spoke

"Go on."

All three of them leaned in to hear her better.

"What if we reveal everything in the most dramatic fashion, and then ensure he sees Portgas D. Ace die?" Rouge smiled "I am sure that there are several things that can be used to mimic the state of death. That would also stop 'The Hunt', as no one would waste their resources to kill someone who is already dead."

"Well, my crew can get them." Marco mused "They are very expensive, but it's to save our brother's life, we'll afford it."

"We still need consent from the one who'd consume it." Roger pointed out softly, nodding to their last companion 

"I am okay with that." the confirmation came "I have nothing left to lose, and my actual death is the worst that could happen."

Roger was about to protest the notion, but Marco caught his eyes and shook his head.

"I should point out that if we take this route, Ace would never be allowed to pursue your treasure and title, in order to maintain the ruse, which means that your hopes for him would have to end." Marco said "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes." Roger nodded "It's my legacy that got him into trouble in the first place. Give me the life with my family on some quiet island, that's all I ask."


End file.
